


Coming Down

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a snow storm brewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

"Why are you back?" Ian asked sleepily, stretching and yawning. Mickey came over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"You looked outside?" Mickey scoffed incredulously. He took his pants off and put on sweats.

"No, I’ve been asleep," Ian pulled the covers up and got comfortable again, "…why?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed, pouncing on top of him.

"Hey!"

"It’s fucking snowing, man."

Ian looked up at the other man, knitting his eyebrows together. “What?”

"It’s really coming down," Mickey leaned down until he was nuzzling his neck. Ian involuntarily brought his hands to his hair and back like he was cradling a baby. "Apparently they’ve been talking about it on the news all weekend. Some blizzard or something," he said against his skin.

"Huh, I didn’t even know." Ian closed his eyes to the feeling of Mickey’s tongue making small wet circles down his throat. He tightened his hold on him, pressing his body against him more. "Is that why you’re home?" he breathed out, giving Mickey more access.

"No shit. I was half way to work and was just like fuck it, so I turned around," Mickey answered between kisses. His hips started to move slowly.

Ian moaned quietly, moving his hands down to his waist and arching into the steadily growing movement. “We’re not really prepared to, uhh…be stuck in here if it gets worse….fuck…” he pulled Mickey into a sloppy kiss, licking into his mouth and sticking his hand down the back of his boxers.

Mickey groaned into his mouth, pushing back against his roaming fingers. “Mmh..I didn’t come back to see how many fucking cans of soup we have…” he growled impatiently.

Ian’s laugh turned into long grunts and sighs, as Mickey ravaged him.


End file.
